Marxonica Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Submission Reel Observation Begins Ashley: "I'm killing you,(bleep)!" Cleo: "Ashley, leave your sister alone!" Trip to the Zoo Jo:"I decided to give the family a chance to go to Potter Park Zoo to test how Ashley and Inez behave in public." and Inez run off Cleo: "Girls, come to mommy." Ashley: "I want to go on the merry-go-round!" Cleo: "We can go on it later. Now we have to see some monkeys. Come on." Inez: "Monkeys!" girls run off to the spider monkey exhibit and put their arms into the cage bars Harold: "What are you two doing?" Ashley: "We're trying to feed them, daddy!" Cleo: "You need to get down from there. Look." points to a sign: "PLEASE DON'T FEED THE ANIMALS" Cleo: "Don't feed the monkeys. The zookeepers only feed the monkeys, not you ladies." Inez: "I WANNA FEED THEM!" smacks Cleo's legs Cleo: "Inez, you don't smack your mama's legs. That is very mean. OK? You cannot feed them." runs off to the zoo's merry-go-round Cleo: "Dear, we can't go to the merry-go-round until we are all done seeing all the animals." Ashley: "PLEASE!" Cleo: "We are not going there at this time." Ashley: "(bleep)!" Cleo: "Excuse me! You do not say that to mommy! That is not a nice word to say. We don't use words like that. I will have to place both of you into your strollers." and Harold strap in Inez and Ashley on their strollers respectively Ashley: "Aw, phooey. Now I can't feed the monkeys!" struggles to escape from the stroller Harold: "Sit still." family arrives at the brand-new elephant exhibit Cleo: "These elephants are big and strong. Their tusks are made out of something that is very hard called ivory. Interesting! (imitates elephant trumpet)." Ashley: "I like Elephants." Harold: "Look, girls. Aren't those elephants amazing?" Ashley: "Yeah!" the family arrives at the brand-new hippo exhibit Cleo: "Look, girls. Look, look at the hippos. Aren't they amazing?" leaves her stroller, climbs up the supports of the hippo exhibit and attempts to dip her toe into the water of the hippo exhibit Harold: "Hey. Inez, don't go in there. Leave the hippos alone." Ashley: "Come on Inez, I want you to swim in there!" Cleo: "Don't encourage her, Ashley." returns Inez to her stroller the family arrives at the Amur Tiger exhibit Harold: "Take a look girls. See the mommy tiger and her babies." points to the tigress and her tiger cubs Inez and Ashley: (gasp) "Kitties!" Cleo: "Yes, they're big kitties!" Harold: "We came to one of my favorite exhibits, the tigers." Cleo: "Aren't those little cubs adorable?" Inez: "They are cute!" Harold: "Awww, look at them." takes a picture of the tiger and her cubs on his cell phone camera the family arrives at the penguin exhibit Cleo: "Come see the penguins. They are so cool!" Ashley: "Wow, they are so cool!" House Rules Naughty Pit Technique Jo: "Today, I am going to introduce the Naughty Pit, Cleo." brings in a clean trash can-shaped piece of furniture Jo: "This is where Ashley or Inez where go if they behave unacceptably. In addition to that, you are to discard..." brings out 10 yellow beanbags Jo: "...ten beanbags and put them into the pit. Each time they move, then you must..." brings out 2 more yellow beanbags Jo: "...two additional beanbags, okay?" Cleo: "I think that sounds good." Jo: "And it wasn't long before Inez kicked off." Cleo: "Inez, it's time for you to take your nap." Inez: "NO!" Cleo: "Don't start with me or I will have to put you in the Naughty Pit. OK?" Inez: "I am not tired!" Cleo: "Come on. Let's go to the Naughty Pit!" Inez: "NO! I don't wanna!" Jo: "After that, Ashley kicked off, too." Ashley: "Daddy,don't you dare put my little sister into the Naughty Pit, you stupid (bleep)!" Harold: "That is not nice, Ashley. You will be going to the Naughty Pit, too!" Jo: "No, Harold. You must give her a warning before you can discipline her." Harold: "That is your warning. Don't say or do anything bad to your daddy or you will be going to the Naughty Pit," hits Harold Harold: "That's it! Come to your own Naughty Pit!" deposits Ashley into the Naughty Pit comes downstairs Cleo: "What happened?" Harold: "Oh, Ashley hit me so I put her in timeout. Inez didn't want to take a nap so she's in timeout too." confiscates Ashley's On the Go Birthday Fiesta Dora doll and Inez's Dora See 'N Say juniors talking toy Cleo: "Your toys are in toy jail." Stay in Bed Technique [Ashley and Inez are watching The Pajanimals in their bedroom on TV] Jo: "As bedtime meanders closer and closer, the girls started to act up when they are sleeping when they want to sleep in their parents' bedroom." Harold: "All right, ladies. It's time to turn off the TV and go to bed." Ashley: "We don't wanna!" Harold: "There is no other choice for either of you. Come on, it's getting late." turns off the TV, but Ashley turns the show that she and Inez were watching back on Harold: "Ashley, we are not playing a game. Turn off the Pajanimals, please." Ashley: "No!" switches off the TV, scoops the girls up and takes them out of the master bedroom [Harold puts the girls into their Dora the Explorer beds and tucks them] Harold: "Which bedtime story shall we read tonight?" reads the girls a bedtime story and kisses them goodnight Harold: "Goodnight, girls." Jo: "Everything was decent for a while until Inez began to flee from her bedroom and caused a bedtime disaster." walks out of the bedroom Jo: "Cleo, you must tell Inez that it is bedtime and place her back into bed without any conversation." Cleo: "That suits perfectly." spots Inez in the bedroom corridor Cleo: "Inez, it's bedtime." deposits Inez back into bed with no conversation and walks away quietly Cleo: "I returned Inez to bed and then Ashley and Inez are now out of their beds simultaneously." Ashley: "Daddy, there's a monster in the closet." Inez: "Mama, a monster's under the bed. I'm scared." Cleo: "Girls, monsters are not real. You don't need to worry about them. Go to bed, please." Ashley: "But I just saw it. It wants to come and eat us; please keep them away from us." Inez: "Monster under my bed had sharp teeth, it was green..." sighs Cleo: "If this makes you feel better, I will look and check under your bed and closet for monsters." Jo: "It turned out that the 'monster' that was under Inez's bed was actually Harold's sweater." Cleo: "Ladies, I told you that they are not real." Harold: "See? It was only daddy's sweater." Ashley: "Oh..." Harold: "It's bedtime, both of you. Come on." deposits Inez and Ashley back into their respective beds Jo: "At 2:00 am, the girls are up watching a DVD. It is so crazy!" [Inez and Ashley watch their Goodnight, Pajanimals ''DVD on TV] Harold: yawns "What the heck?! What are my little princesses up to?" Cleo: "What's that noise?" two parents walk into Ashley and Inez's bedroom Cleo: "No Pajanimals. No. It is already the middle of the night. Mommy is gonna turn it off." Inez: "NO! I WANT PAJANIMALS!" Harold: "Inez, no Pajanimals. It is bedtime, princess." switches off the TV puts Inez back into bed puts Ashley back into bed and Cleo say nothing and quietly leave the bedroom '''Cleo: "We had to get up and go back to their bedroom every now and then because they are very anxious when it is bedtime. We seriously became tedious."' turns on the light and continues watching the DVD they were trying to watch with Inez and the duo jump on their beds continuously parents walk into Ashley and Inez's bedroom Cleo: "Girls, we are trying to sleep. Do not make anymore of that noise. Leave the lights and the TV off." Ashley: "No!" Harold: "Mommy is right. The TV has to be turned off. The lights need to be switched off too because we have to sleep." and Cleo turn off the TV and the lights off respectively and the girls continue to sleep Jo: "I think I find it absolutely crazy that these girls are playing games with their parents when it comes to bedtime. Where's the bedtime routine?!" Announcer: Coming up on Supernanny..." Onward Ashley: "Oh, (bleep)!" Cleo: "Ashley, you don't say that word. You are going to the Naughty Pit!" deposits Ashley into the Naughty Pit and confiscates her 13" Sweet Pea Sue plush toy Cleo: "Your Sweet Pea Sue's in toy jail." Ashley: "I WANT MY SWEET PEA SUE!!!!!!!!!!!" deposits the toy into the toy time-out box. Cleo: "That's where Sweet Pea Sue will be staying for the rest of the day." walks away from Ashley without anymore conversation Time to Say Goodbye Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts